Santa Ana Zoo Expansion Ideas
Island Voyage The whole concept of Island Voyage is one of adventure. You, as the guest, are retracing the voyage of a 19th century explorer naturalist like Charles Darwin or Alexander von Humbolt. Both of these men were keen observers of nature, and traveled around South America documenting their findings for the eager European audiences. Darwin's voyage to South America was so important that it led him to develop his Theory of Natural Selection, which has proven to be the foundation of all modern biology. You voyage will take you to Three of South America's Major island archipelagos: the Falkland Islands, Tierra del Fuego, and the Galapagos Islands. Entry Ship The entrance and exit of the entire exhibit will be through a replica of a 19th century British sailing ship. This ship is intended to recreate the HMS Beagle, the ship that carried Charles Darwin on his famous voyage around South America documenting the wildlife and nature of the continent. The ship would be constructed in three levels, two of which will be accessible to the public. For after hours events the Ship can be used as an event center for parties, sleep-overs, meetings, etc. Level 1: Filtration and service. This will be for the salt water filtration needed for the adjacent exhibits. Level 2: Entry and exit. * Entry. In the first half (entry side) of the ship the visitors will have underwater viewing of the Falkland Islands exhibit (Penguins). The interior of the ship will be decorated in such a manner that it will appear that the visitor is in the ship study/captains quarters. Various bookshelves, specimen drawers, and artifacts will give the guest lots of interpretation and discovery moments. *Exit. The exit side of the exhibit will feature underwater viewing for the Galápagos Islands exhibit (sea lions). The exit side will be decorated in such a way that the guest feels like they are in the sleeping cabins of the ship. This will mainly include several bunk-beds as well as other artifacts. *Videos. Videos introducing the exhibit will play before the guest enters the Falkland Islands side and before they enter the Galápagos Islands side. Falklands video will introduce the whole exhibit, while the Galápagos video will recap the exhibit and hit home messages of conservation. *Headset Kiosk (optional). *Event Center – Doorways between both sides may be opened and the whole of the ship can become an event center. This area would be perfect for parties and sleepovers. * Restrooms – As this area can function as an event center, a small family style restroom must be included. Level 3. Ship Top The top of the ship is intended to be a playground for young kids. All activities are based on ship life (captain's wheel, periscopes, rope climbs, netting, crow's nest etc.). Access to the ship top would be from a ramp/staircase located in the Galápagos area. Ship top also serves as the end point of the zip line. Falkland Islands and Tierra del Fuego *Falkland Islands. This exhibit will be entirely indoors and only visible from inside the ship. Water line should be positioned half-way up the viewing windows to give guests both an above water and underwater view. A glass or transparent ceiling should be provided to give the animals and plants natural light. During winter months ceiling panels can be opened to give direct access to sunlight and outside temperatures when those temperatures fall within the animals needs. Species included are penguins known to have major breeding colonies on the Falkland Islands and are represented in North American collections. King Penguin, Rockhopper Penguin, and Gentoo Penguin. Graphics should be places above the viewing window to not obstruct the view. Some attention would also be put on the Warrah, or Falkland Islands Wolf that went extinct in the past 100 or so years. * Tierra del Fuego. This is the outdoor penguin exhibit. Guests will view the penguins entirely above the water's surface, however part of the pathway will be clear so to view the penguins swimming underneath the guest's feet. Exhibit should focus on penguins in the forest. Species included are known to nest in the region and are represented in North American collection. Macaroni Penguins and Magellanic Penguins. Also Chilöe Widgeon will share the exhibit. There would be basic graphics here describing the animals and the region. One graphic, for instance, would talk about Magellan’s voyage around the world in reference to the Magellanic Penguins. Galapagos The final spot on our explorer's voyage are the mysterious and enchanting Galápagos Islands off the coast of Ecuador. These islands, and their inhabitants, are well known for having inspired Charles Darwin in the development of his Theory of Natural Selection. The Galápagos Islands of today are a land where conservation is of the utmost priority, and thus will lend itself well to the whole of VtSA's final message of conservation. Only two exhibits will be in the Galápagos Islands exhibit. One is for the Galápagos Tortoise and the other is for Sea Lion. In addition to these animal exhibits is the Galápagos Field Research Station. Due to strict export laws, no additional animals from the Galápagos can be housed in this exhibit. * *Galápagos Field Research Station – The GFRS is the main entry into the Galápagos Island exhibit. This building will house videos, biofacts, and interpretive materials about the Galápagos. Due to its size, no interpreter should be required. The GFRS will be designed after a real field research station showing what goes on in the Galápagos to monitor the wildlife there. Also this building will serve as the indoor holding for the colony of Galápagos Tortoises. This will give the visitor a chance to see the tortoises both inside and outside in any weather. If so desired, guests can bypass this building entirely. *Galápagos Tortoise exhibit – This large grassy grazing area will house the zoo's current resident tortoises. The advantages to the new exhibit over the old one is the indoor facility which will allow easier mobility for the tortoises to their indoor holding. Currently, the tortoises are only moved indoor and outdoors once a year as the weather dictates. This facility would allow for easier shifting that can happen on a more regular basis. *Sea Lion exhibit – Yet another all-time zoo favorite is the Sea Lion. The Sea Lions that live in the Galápagos Islands are very closely related to those found in California (in fact some scientists consider both populations to be only subspecies of the same species). The animals housed in this exhibit are most likely going to be rescued animals from the Pacific coast that cannot be released back into the wild. The exhibit is designed in such a fashion that quite a few visitors can watch the Sea Lions at one time. This is done so that regular Sea Lion shows can take place throughout the day. These show are not intended to demean the animals, but rather to show off natural behaviors and explain various aspects of their husbandry. Most of the exhibit will be viewed from above the water level, but as the path begins to decline towards the Ship, there will be a small area where the waterline will dictate underwater viewing. The main underwater viewing of the Sea Lions will be inside the ship just before the guest leaves Island Voyage. Rockwork of the exhibit should resemble that of the Galápagos coast line and should look as little like a backyard swimming pool as possible. If possible, kelp should be planted in the pool, or have simulated kelp near the underwater viewing. * Ship Top access – The primary access to the ship top will be by a ramp and staircase in the Galápagos Islands exhibit. Land of Fossils Land of Fossils will take Zoo visitors on a journey back in time. To a time when we never were here. A time when Giant sprang from Dwarfs. A time when there when what can't fly could fly. A time when we acctually walked with Giants. Now they are gone, but you can uncover them and their secrets. You can also explore a Dry River Bed and discover